Little Reaper?
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Black*Star's 16th birthday party is at Kid's house, everyone get's drunk, that's when Maka and Kid do something they can't take back. WARNING INCLUDES: Pink sparkly pinata's, drunkness, minor swears, and teen pregnancy. I don't own Soul Eater!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Reaper?**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Maka sat in her bedroom reading a book

'' Hey Maka.'' she heard Soul knock on the door, Maka put her book down and opened the door

'' Yeah, Soul?''

'' Black*Star's party is tonight, you coming?'' the scythe asked

'' Yeah, sure. It's still hard to believe he's sixteen.''

'' Yeah, forever more we can tease him about being youngest in the group.''

'' Totally, just let me get changed.'' Soul nodded and left the room. Maka went over to her wardobe and pulled out a simple sapphire coloured dress with a bow on the front and one inch sleeves. Maka was happy because last summer she'd finally filled out at her chest, she wasn't too busty like Liz, Patty and Tsubaki, she was just normal sized, and she was happy. She pulled out a pair of silver flats, she left her hair down and looked at herself in the mirror and was happy to see she finally looked like her seventeen year old self. She walked out of the room to see Soul leaning on the wall, he was wearing a red shirt and a pair of jeans, it was fancy, but simple, afterall they didn't need to dress up that much it was only Black*Star and their friends. Soul looked at her outfit and nodded

'' We'd better head over there.''

* * *

Maka knocked on the door at Kid's place, Black*Star said he wanted the party there because he was a God blah blah blah... The door was opened by a very drunk Black*Star

'' Hey! It's Makalee and Soulamundooooooooooooooooo!'' he said happily

'' It's only six p.m and you're already drunk?'' Soul asked amused

'' Helllllllllllll yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssshhhhhh woman!'' Black*Star said hugging Soul

'' I'm gonna go inside.'' Maka said, once she walked in she saw who was drunk, Patty and Liz, Kid and Tsubaki were sitting watching Liz and Patty amused

'' How long since the party started?'' Maka asked sitting next to Kid

'' It's been fifteen minutes!'' Tsubaki exclaimed

'' Wow.''

'' WHERE'S MA DAMN GIRAFFE BITCHESSSSSSSSSSSSS?!'' Patty screamed

'' Where is the pretty pink pinyata? It's a nice pinyata, so pink and glittery...'' Liz babbled

'' Are all the drinks spiked?'' Maka asked Kid

'' More or less likely.'' he said grimacing

'' Well, I'm gonna go check.'' Tsubaki and Kid stared at Maka in shock

'' Huh?'' they both said

'' What? Just because I like books and stuff doesn't mean I can't try and drink.'' Maka said pouring herself some, she took a sip

'' How is it?'' Tsubaki asked

'' It's nice, it's sweet!'' Maka said drinking the rest of her cup, Tsubaki and Kid soon followed after...

* * *

About three hours later, everyone was drunk

'' MY NAME IS SOUL! AND I EAT SOULS, DOES THAT MAKE ME A BAD SOUL?!'' Soul shouted

'' Where's my pinyata?'' Liz screamed

'' SYMMETRY IS MY BITCH!'' Kid said

'' Hey Black*Star, I know it's your birrrthday but, you areee one arrogant assssssss.'' Tsubaki said slurring

'' I will rule the world!... yahoo?'' Black*Star said tired

'' My name is Patty, my mothers a fatty, and I just really, don't care~'' Patty said falling asleep on a table

'' MY FATHER, IS A CREEPY STALKER! Hey Liz, I found your pinyata!'' Maka exclaimed picking up the pink pinyata and giving it to Liz

'' YAY! Wanna kiss me Maka?'' Liz asked

'' Um... okay!'' the boys watched transfixed as Liz and Maka kissed, Soul and Black*Star got nosebleeds while Kid stood staring

'' You're good to kiss Maka, I'm gonna go make out with my pinyata!'' Liz said skipping away

'' THAT WAS HOT!'' Kid finally burst out

'' I AGREE! BEST PRESENT A GOD COULD GET!'' Black*Star said running off to find Tsubaki

'' Has anyone got something to stop my nosebleed?''

'' Think about yourself and Black*Star making out!'' Maka screamed, it effectivly stopped Soul's nosebleed, he sighed in thanks and followed Black*Star, leaving Kid and Maka alone

'' So...'' Maka said

'' Wanna go make out somewhere?'' Kid asked

'' Okay!'' Kid held out his hand for Maka who took it. They went upstairs giggling, Kid opened the door to his room and they both rushed in, Kid locked the door and Maka kissed him hard, they were both breathing heavily

'' Do you think they'll notice we left?'' Kid asked in between kisses

'' No. They're either to drunk or stupid. So, can you just shut up and kiss me Kid?"

'' Gladly.'' Maka let out a giggle as they both fell onto the bed, Maka pushed Kid's coat off his shoulders, she let out a groan as he kissed from her shoulders to her jaw. Kid let out a small smile, Maka looked up from Kid and asked as she stroked his hair

'' Are we really going to do this?''

'' If you want to...''

'' I want to.'' Kid smiled and reached for the zipper of her dress...

* * *

Maka woke up with the sun blinding her face, she groaned at her headache. Note to self never drink again!, she thought, she felt something move next to her, she noticed she had no clothes on.  
She had flash-backs of last night and her eyes widened. _Oh crap, I slept with Kid, one of my closest friends! SO AWKWARD_!, Maka thought, she turned to look at Kid who was sleeping, his hair was untidy, no not your average untidy, like REALLY untidy.

'' Kid, wake up!'' Maka said shaking him

'' Five mur minurtes.'' he slurred hiding his head under the pillow

'' Kid, wake the hell up!'' she slapped his shoulder. Hard. He jumped up and looked at Maka with his eyes as wide as saucers, he looked at himself and said

'' We didn't? Did we?''

'' Yes.''

'' Well, Soul is going to kill me, along with your father.'' Kid groaned, Maka let out a giggle and stopped uprubtly when she realised something

'' K-Kid?''

'' Yes Maka?''

'' Um... what about everyone else?''

'' Oh! They'll realise we're not down there!''

'' Yeah... can you pass me my underwear?'' Maka asked blushing, Kid nodded and passed them to her

'' Liz, Patty and Black*Star will be out cold. Not so sure about Soul and Tsubaki.''

'' Tsubaki would keep it secret. Soul on the other hand...''

'' We should get dressed.'' Maka nodded and found her dress, she slipped it on, Kid was just finishing buttoning his shirt

'' Let's go.'' Maka unlocked the door and walked down the hallway, she could hear Kid saying

'' When did I lock the door?''

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Maka and Kid had slept together, and things were... awkward between them. Only Tsubaki knew as she was up at the time they came downstairs.

'' Hey Maka!'' Tsubaki said her arms full of shopping

'' Here, I'll take some.'' Maka took four bags from Tsubaki

'' Thanks, Black*Star's gone back to his normal self.'' Tsubaki said sweat dropping

'' You mean he's gotten even more arrogant, and started to eat more?'' Tsubaki nodded

'' Yeah...''

'' Hey, if he was a girl, you'd think he was pregnant.'' Maka joked

'' You and Kid still aren't talking are you?''

'' No. It's just so... awkward.'' Maka said sighing

'' Why don't you try and speak with him?''

'' If I get within a five meter radius, he runs off. God, what's wrong with me?'' Maka said collapsing onto a bench and sobbing, Tsubaki put her bags on the bench and sat next to Maka rubbing her back

'' Hey, don't be upset.''

'' I just wish I could sort things out with him!''

'' Maka, if he's not willing to try and at least be friends again, then is he really worth having as a friend?''

'' How are you so wise Tsubaki?'' Maka said smiling through her tears

'' When you're partnered with Black*Star, you learn a few things.''

'' I'd better head home.''

'' Bye!''

* * *

Maka was walking past the library when she saw Kid try and walk away from her

'' Oh no you don't.'' she said grabbing his shoulder

'' H-Hey Maka.''

'' Kid, I want to talk to you.''

'' Maka I'm bus-''

'' No! You are gonna talk to me Kid! I hate this, I hate you avoiding me! I miss you! You're one of my closest friends! So if you never wanna speak to me again then fine, I just thought I'd let you know, I miss my friend.'' she said with tears streaming down her face

'' Maka, I've been avoiding you so I could think of something to say to you.''

'' Really?'' she asked sarcastically

'' Yeah... don't cry, I hate seeing you cry.'' Kid said wiping the tears off her face

'' So, are we still friends?''

'' I'd never give you up as a friend. Maka, I would die for you if it meant saving you from death.'' Kid said softly. Maka knew he meant it, and that was what terrified her, she knew Kid would die for her, and she would do the same, if it meant saving him.

'' Kid-''

'' No, I mean it Maka. You're my closest friend.''

'' You're my closest friend too.'' Maka said hugging him, Kid blushed and hugged her back tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Reaper.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

It was two months after Maka and Kid had... well you know. And Maka was getting weird cramps. She was in the middle of a lesson, she raised her hand

'' Yes Maka?'' Stein asked

'' I was wondering if I could be excused?'' Soul and Tsubaki looked at her concerned

'' Oh, alright.'' Stein said cautiously, Maka picked up her things and left the room, passing Liz, Patty and Kid as they came back from a mission.

* * *

'' I can't see anything wrong with your blood chart.'' Nygus said

'' Oh.''

'' Maka, I want you to tell me anything that's been wrong.''

'' Okay, well I've been getting cramps, nausea and I've been going off some foods.'' Nygus frowned, Maka was smart, she couldn't be... could she?

'' Maka, have you had intercourse?'' Maka blushed bright red

'' Y-Yes.'' she sqeeked

'' Soul?''

'' No! It wasn't him. The guy I was with, I don't think he wants anyone to know, I'm not sure if I do either.''

'' Uh-huh. Take this.'' Nygus pulled a small white stick out of the drawer

'' What?''

'' Go to the bathroom and... do your buissiness on the end.'' Nygus explained

'' Okay.'' Maka whispered, she went down to the bathroom and did as Nygus instructed her, she came back

'' Now, we just have to wait a few minutes.'' Nygus said softly, Maka nodded and a small timer bleeped on the stick, Nygus carefully picked it up and looked at the results.

'' Well, what's wrong with me?''

'' Maka, according to this test you're... pregnant.'' Maka started hyperventilating, Nygus rushed over to her

'' I-I can't be! I'm seventeen!''

'' Shh.'' Nygus said stroking Maka's hair in attempt to calm her

'' What if- if the test is wrong?''

'' Try using your soul preception.'' Maka did as she was told and felt three souls, her own soul, Nygus's and another, a small orangey-red soul

'' Nygus, is there anyone else in here?''

'' No.''

'' Oh.'' Maka choked through her sobs

'' Maka, for health reasons, I have to know who the father is.'' Nygus explained softly

'' Mdhed.'' Maka mumbled

'' Pardon?''

'' Kid.''

'' Death the Kid.'' Nygus clarified

'' Yes, he's the only one I've, been with.''

'' Oh Maka.''

'' We were drunk! Black*Star's birthday party! Spiked drinks!'' Maka choked out

'' It's alright. Maka, you do know you have options. One, you could keep the baby. Two, abdoption. Three, you could abort the baby.''

'' I'm not going to kill my child!'' Maka hissed protectively wrapping her arms around her mid-waist

'' It was just an option.''

'' Nygus.''

'' Yes?''

'' What if, the baby is a reaper, what would I do?''

'' I've never - in my lifetime- heard of a reaper, getting someone pregnant.''

'' Oh.''

'' Maka, I think you should see Lord Death about this, and Kid, he deserves to know.''

'' I know. I'm afraid of what he'll say.''

'' Hopefully he'll take it well.''

* * *

Maka lay on her bed, when Soul walked in she looked up

'' Hey, you feeling better? You looked really pale in class.''

'' Oh... just a stomach bug.''

'' Kay... well, I guess you won't be making dinner.''

'' No.'' Maka said smiling

'' So, what do I make?''

'' Whatever you want. I'm not hungry, so I'll just skip dinner.''

'' Well, tell me if you want anything.'' Soul said walking out of the room

'' Oh Death. I'll have to tell Soul too.'' she unknowingly placed a hand on her abdominin, feeling the tiniest swell, protecting the developing child within. Now all she had to do was try to tell Kid.


End file.
